Between the two of us
by reader4life4456
Summary: When Freddies cousin comes home will she stir up things between the Icarly gang.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic soooo...

**Disclaimer: If i owned Icarly there would have been alooot more seddie moments**

**Sam pov:**

****I walk next to my best friend listening to her talk about her latest "Guy Candy", Jake, I think. When she starts talking about his 'rock hard muscles' i zone out. I think about my own muscular hunk, who happens to be in the window next to us. As i look closer i notice the girl next to him and my blood boils. "Sam. Saaam. **SAM!" **I look over to see my best friend with an incredibly red face i would laugh at- if it wasn't so scary.

"Sup Shay"

"Sam" _Oh no. Her _i saw something _whine_.

"OK what'd you see, and don't try to hide it, i **know **that whine."

"I wasn't but.. did you see the girl Freddie was in there with?"

Yep i Sam Joy Pucket am dating the nub I've picked on and teased for years. In my defense though he has grown into himself with his gorgeous brown eyes and his tech talk has become dre- see what he does to me?! everything about him makes me forget what i'm supposed to be doing, That's why i'm in this situation.

_**Flashback**_

_**It's raining outside and the Shays aren't home. Being out here has to beat being at home with one of my mom's boyfriends. **_**Now if only i was smart enough to bring a jacket. ****_I stop walking and enter the Groovy Smoothie. "Yo Tebs whip me up a strawberry spat. After paying for my drink i head to the back of the restaurant. In my seat is Benson. "Hey nub move over!" I smile as he scrambles to the other seat._**

**_So why you here Benson would've thought you'd be at home counting the minutes till Carly gets back."_**

**_He looks confused for a minute " Oh. well you know i'm not really into her anymore," He says with a shrug._**

**_I spit my drink out, "You're kidding right. Mr. second husband, do anything Carly says, years of constantly saying i love you, no seriously."_**

**_He looks up at me, "I've just moved on."_**

**_My eyes widen. " who is the new victim. Ooh i bet its magic malika." I say with an eye wiggle._**

**_"Wow i hadn't seen Carly enter the room." My eyebrows shot up._**

**_"Look at Benson, getting some good comebacks, but seriously who is she."_**

**_He starts talking trying to talk his way out. His head stays down the whole time. When he finally finishes he looks up. That's when i see them. His brown eyes. They are so mesmerizing. Before i know it i'm nose to nose with him leaning across the table. That's when i run. And having nowhere to go it didn't take long for him to catch up. And after much 'rassurance' that everything was okay we started a secret relationship._**

**_End of Flashback _**

**__**Carly starts back talking about this girl, who sadly isn't ugly. I put on my 'I don't care face', "I wonder why she's there. Poor girl is probably dying of boredom. We should go help her." With a weird look from Carly we enter the Groovy Smoothie and head to the table they occupy. I refrain from sitting next to Freddie, so instead i sit and glare. The brunette smiles and says hi. Though hers has an accent. Witless there just smiles.

"Hi i'm Maggie, Freddie's cousin."

" Hi i'm Carly and this is Sam."

"Well of course i know that, I've been the biggest fan of Icarly since Freddikins here told me he was apart of it. Now which of you is the girlfriend Freddie's been raving about in all his emails." Her eyes search ours. All i can do is look into Freddies eyes and think _Oh Shit._

_**Well review and tell me how you think this chapter is.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Icarly**

**Freddie Pov**

Carly looks between the three of us then starts laughing hysterically almost.

"Oh my goodness, Maggie, neither of us are dating Freddie. I've said over repeatedly that i just want to be friends and let's not even start on Sam and Freddie. The apocalypse will come first." Carly continues to laugh. I see Sam trying to hide a blush so i say, "Yeah must have been one of the older messages when i liked Carly." I pray my cousin can take a hint, but sadly i am left wondering why, when she says,

"No i remember you specifically talking about her the other day. How her eyes shine brighter than any sky or ocean. How her smile makes your heart race. How her voice to you is like an choir of angels. And you went on forever about her hair. The silkiness of it and how it smells like strawberries. Now let me see.." She pauses and reaches down in her bag. She pulls out a laptop. _Oh MY God. NO._ As she furiously types on it i barely refrain myself from chucking it across the room.

_"Here we are. June 19. _

_Dear Maggie,_

_You wouldn't believe this girl i'm going out with. I love everything about her. I love her deep blue eyes and how no ocean no matter how clean can compare to them. How no sky can match the blueness of them. When she smiles at me my heart nearly jumps out my chest. I feel as if i had just run a marathon. Her voice though normally taunting me is the most beautiful sound and the world. It even beats aunt Susie's singing. But her hair. I could play with it all day. The way the curls fall in waves. And when we're having one of our moments and she leans her head on my shoulder the smell of her hair. Strawberries, ripe strawberries. The smell intrigues me. And those rare moments when no one else is around when it's just her and me. Those are the best. Her laying her head on my shoulder just looking out on the street lights of Seattle. Or when she falls asleep on my chest and her breathing matches mine. But most of all when we're having one of out arguments and i can tell after every insult or hit. When i can see that she feels the same. It's as magical as the alone time. Just being near her not even having to touch not even really having to say anything. Just looking at her or feeling her hair when I lay my chin on her head. Or when i kiss her good night. I don't know but i think i finally got it right. This feels like love. Not the love i felt for Carly but love only she can give. I don't know why but i felt i had to tell someone this._

_Sincerely your cousin,_

_Freddie_

As she stops reading I look over at Sam. I know it's risky but i just hope she knows every last word i said was true. And was all about her. When i really look up i see tears at the brims of Sam's eyes. In that moment i know she understood and felt the same then out of nowhere. **Slam! **Hurricane Carly arises.

"Wait hold on. Who is this girl? Could it really be? You're over me? Hey Maggie can i see your computer?" Before my cousin could even respond Carly had the computer. All me and Sam could do was look away and hope she didn't put the pieces together.

" She has blue eyes, Wavy hair that smells like strawberries, and argues." As she ponders who it could be i see the realization dawn on my cousin._ Oh now you can put things about 10 minutes ago before you read the message? What about wh-_

_"Freddie_ who is this girl. How long have you been going out? Why haven't me and Sam me-"

As she mentions Sam she stops. _Please don't. Nope be the dense Carly. _

She re reads the list, grabs Sam's head_. Oh My God._

My thoughts are repeated out loud only they come from Carly's mouth.

"You didn't. You're not. Ho Wh Really?"

_Yep she figured it out. We're super screwed._

Sam tries to act calm but i can see the slight tremble in her hands.

" Sam. Freddie. Why? How? I want details **now. **" She's talking so loud by now that the whole restaurant is looking at us. Well she found out anyway so I move my chair across the table next to Sam's. She lays her head on my chest.

"Well you remember when you and Spencer had left that one time."

"_**WHAT TIME BENSON. DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH**_** ME!"** I can almost see the steam coming out her ears.

"Um, that time when there was a really bad storm and you got stuck in Yakima with your Grandfather and Spencer, Wel-"

"Hold on that was over three stinking months ago!" By now every eye was on us, some even had out their phones. Sam sat up and grabbed my hand, and with the most determined face i've ever seen. She pulled me up and kissed me. She then turned to Carly and said,

"That's what happened. I sat down in this same chair got lost in his brown eyes kissed him and ran. He ran after me. Long story short we made out the whole night. Why we couldn't have had this conversations upstairs is beyond me. Now we have an audience who will put this online. Thanks Shay." I've never seen Sam this mad before. This was uncharted territory. Carly was at the place of no return

" Hold on. Before this escalates out of hand let's go upstairs and talk about this like mature teenagers who are **BEST** friends."

I have to say that was the longest ride up the elevator including all the times i was with my mother put together.


	3. Chapter 3

**So i'm feeling a little insomniac. But i think three chapters in one night is a good goal.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Icarly i wouldn't be typing so much and i would be rich.**

**Freddie Pov:**

As soon as we stepped foot in the apartment WWlll broke out,

" Why did you start the argument in front of everyone it wasn-"

"Well if my two 'best friends' had kept their promise i wo-"

"Oh you mean the promise that only me and Freddie have to keep. What about Mar-"

"That's not fair he was different."

"How? How is he different? Because he took your v-" Sudenly everything stopped. Sam and Carly both stood with wide eyes. As did me and Maggie and- Crap- Spencer.

We all stood there for a minute no one moved. No one said a word. No one breathed.

"I'm sorry. I knew you and Sam were in secret but- i mean you two seemed so happy when you wrote to me. I didn't understand why no one else knew. I get it now. Between the show and Carly and God what about your mom. I'm so sorry Freddie." I don't know why but that set me off.

" No you know what. I'm sorry. Carly i'm sorry **I** didn't tell you but can you blame me. You're acting like this is our first kiss. We're human we keep secrets. Maggie i'm sorry for ever messaging you how wrong I was to trust you with my most special secret. Sam i don't know what to say but really? You first are mad about there being a scene and then you make a bigger one. And then you almost tell something- a secret of your **best friend.** I applaud you. I really do. And Spencer, I really am sorry. You're not even apart of this. You never are." As i stop and catch my breath I realize what i just said. I just told off my girlfriend, best friend, cousin, and the only man in my life. _I'm a Class A jerk. _

All of a sudden i start me crazy.

" Are we for real. Years of friendship and kinship turned into such hateful i'm sorry. Not for saying the words but how i said them. I cannot believe saying i'm going out with Sam would cause this much i'm about to go home. You can solve this anyway you want to. Oh and Maggie curfews in about an hour. Goodnight." With that i walked out the room calmly. I didn't go home though i went to my 'get away place'.

**Carly pov**

_What a jerk. A correct jerk but still a jerk._

"Guys he's actually right. You know that right? We've put to much into this friendship. And Maggie I know he tells you everything. There is a reason for that. Sam i'm sorry. We do keep secrets. It's what makes us human. I guess i just wanted to know everything. I hate feeling out the loop. I'm happy for you though. Now go get your boyfriend because he didn't go home." I leaned over and hugged Sam. Then pushed her out the door. I really am happy for them. Now i have to explain Marcus. _Oh Joy._

**Sam Pov**

So imjerkadocious isn't at home. Bingo. I know just where he is. As i walk down the hallway i wonder what i should say. He seemed calm when he left but i could see the anger that was still in his eyes.I step over the ledge and see him laying in a lawn chair. I walk around and sit on his lap. I rest my head on his chest. When i feel his lips on my forehead i know i'm forgiven.

"Hey" He looks at me like he's battling himself but finally says,

"Hey"

" So about what happened tonight. Where did that come from." I feel him tense up a second before he relaxes.

"I don't know. It just kind of jumped out. It wasn't processing in my head why this was being blown out of proportions."

"Well i guess it was. We maybe possibly could've handled things better than we did. But i think you should apologize at least to your cousin. She took what you said kind of hard. " I felt as he let out one of his huge sighs.

" I know. I will . I guess she hurt me when she read the note. At first i thought she just didn't get the hint. But when she said what she said it hit me. Hard. We're cool right?"

"Yeah Freddie, But if you ever go off like that again for no reason feelings won't be the only thing hurt." I smile when i see him gulp. I lean down and kiss him. I take in the serenity of tonight because i know tomorrow will be havoc, but for now being in his arms is enough.

**A/N I'm thinking about posting an epilogue and end the actual story here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own ICarly.**

_**Epilogue**_

_**Sam pov**_

After that night it didn't come as a surprise things changed. My friends used to me doing things weren't happy when i started calling the dork baby. Actually they turned on me and i became one of the dorks. Of course they were all talk, they knew better than to step to mama. My best friend saw what was happening and kindly told me she didn't want to hang around me besides ICarly related things. Freddie didn't have it to easy either. He got kicked out of his train club and all his nerd friends thought he was turning on them by going out with the meanest bully in the school. So both of were stuck with just each other. Don't get me wrong i loved the nub, but it's no fun having a boyfriend and no one to tell about him. It became boring dealing with the looks and the whispers. We ended up growing apart. I started becoming myself again. I didn't have any nerds to bully so he became my punching bag. He was just as bad. With no one to tell about his geeky stuff he would spend hours telling me about the newest computer and the way it worked or the newest software he downloaded. I could only take so much talk about compressors and cylinders and battery life. Spending all this time together was too much. So we eventually called it quits. Was the worst moment of my life. We both felt it but to actually say it was like putting your hand in fire and hoping you came out unburned. After we broke up i started beating up nerds again. He started talking to nerds again and i got my best friend back. We both acted like nothing happened and went back to the name calling and being a nub. Even after all we went through i would trade all my friends just to have one moment together where i could lay on his chest and listen to his heart beat or feel his lips on mine. But for now bickering and wrestling with him will have to do.

_**Freddie POV **_

As i look at her right now jumping around and laughing i start to miss when i made her laugh and when she would lay her head on my chest and i'd play with her hair. But i know it will never happen. So i will just hold my camera and act like i'm fine with the constant ache in the heart. An ache only she will fill.


End file.
